Chapter 1
Opening Welcome to Total Crosover Island. We just have these favorite cartoon characters of mine spend their time at a stupid place with lots of suprises. I picked characters from Ed Edd n Eddy, Chowder, Spongebob, Thomas & Friends and Phineas & Ferb. LOL I hear a boat. Here they come now. Story Metting the Castmates Presenting Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy. *Ed: Hello my name is Ed. *Yeah, I already said that. Now it's Double D! (or Edd for short) *Edd: 2 D's! *Okay... I remember that quote from Every Which Way But Ed. Go on now. And Eddy! *Eddy: Who's the man with the plan? *Ed/Edd: Eddy! *No one! *Eddy: What do you mean no one. *There's no king or queen or mayor or govener or president or shotgun- wait, why did I say shotgun? *Eddy: If anybody's king around here, it's me. *Okay... back to the intro. Others from the same cartoon are Kevin- *Kevin: (his bike horn blows) Nice place to ride a- (falls in water) Oh shoot! *Eddy: That's comedy gold! It should be put on Cartoon Network! *You're already on Cartoon Network. *Eddy: Oh yeah! Were we on today? *, Nazz and Rolf! *Nazz: Hey, dudes! *Rolf: This island reminds of my old country. *Eddy: Here we go. *Rolf: A long time ago- *Shut up! Next cartoon is Chowder! And right next to me we have CHOWDER?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET OVER HERE?! *Chowder: I snuck up. *Eddy: Different animation, hmm? Let me check your outline. (Eddy checks out Chowder's outline) Looks just kie Ed's. *Chowder: Who's Ed? Is he a pie? *Eddy: No, you idiot! Ed's that tall guy over there! *Whoops! I forgot two people from the previous cartoon. Jonny and Plank. *Jonny: What's that Plank? Plank says this island looks like crap! *Okay.... now we have Mung Daal. *Mung: Oooooooooooooh... who's that nice over there? (Nazz laughs) *Now we have Schnizel. *Schnizel: Radda! Ra Ra Radda radda radda. (Right on! I'm so glad to be here!) *Eddy: What the heck does that mean? *Nazz: I don't know. But it sounds cute. (Mung, Eddy, Kevin, Chowder, Ed and Edd grumble) *Jonny: Plank saaaays... that sounds like darn heck! *Jonny... stop swearing. *Jonny: Plank says shut up! *Jonny, you idiot! *Jonny: Tag, you're it! *Eddy: You rascal! *Ed: What a pest! *Chowder: Awwww crap!!!!!! *Jonny: Plank says characters from other cartoons are idiots! *Eddy: GET THAT JERK! *Edd: Eddy, please! *Schnizel: RADDA RA RADDA RADDA!!!! (JONNY WHAT A IDIOT!) *Jonny: You can't catch me! *Now, Truffles! And Panini! *Chowder: AHHH! TWO MAD WOMEN! *Panini: Hi, Chowder. *Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, BITCH!!!! *Now we have Spongebob. *Spongebob: Baaaa! *And Thomas the Tank Engine. *Thomas: Hello everybody. Whooooooa, this island looks like crap. *Jonny: That's what Plank said! *Finally, Phineas and Ferb! *Ferb: This island totally looks like darn crap. *WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THIS ISLAND IS CRAP?! IT'S A NICE ONE! *Phineas: Hey, Ferb! Where's the cabin? *Well, we'll get onto it now. Setting the Teams *Okay everbody. Down to the pit. *At the pit: *Okay now. We'll start splitting the teams. First, we have the Strong Melons. Let's see now... Ed! *Ed: Does the cabin have gravy? *Eddy! *Eddy: Sweet! *Kevin! *Eddy: Oh shoot. *Nazz! *Nazz: Hey boys. (Eddy and Kevin melt) *Plank, Jonny. *Jonny: Right on! Plank says this is so exiting! *Panini, Thomas, Phineas and Ferb. *Panini: Oh no. My future husband isn't on my team. *Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND! *Now we have the Weak Suns. Edd, Rolf, Chowder, Mung, Schnizel, Truffles, and Spongebob. *Rolf: ROLF IS NOT WEAK! *That's your assined team. *Rolf: YOU WILL GET THE RADISH PUNCH IF YOU CALL ROLF WEAK!' *Okay.... now the cabins are over there. The Strong Melon's cabin isn on the left and the Weak Suns on the right. *Phineas: Awesome! Come on Ferb, let's edit our cabin. (Phineas and Ferb start editing the cabin and lock the door. Two hours later:) *Ed: Come on guys! Only 2 minutes until the challenge. *Phineas: Okay. I bring you the edited cabin. *Chowder: Ooh! Ooh! Is there a cafetira? *Phineas: No. Come on, does anybody like it? *Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Panini, and Thomas: PUT OUR CABIN BACK TOGETHER! *Jonny: Plank says that cabin stinks darn heck of crap! *Phineas: But there's cozy beds, comic rooms, and even a car! *Eddy: We want it our own way! *Nazz: Yeah! *Kevin: Somebody find me a gun! *Phineas: Ferb, run away! (Phineas and Ferb run away) *Eddy: Let's fix the cabin. *Ed: Ooooh what does this button do? (Ed pushes a button and the room goes back to normal) *Nazz: Nice! The Challenge *Come on, guys! *Rolf: May Rolf must carry his team or what? *Okay. Time for today's challenge. How far you can run, with obstacles! You run, but there are obstacles to avoid. If you hit a obstacle or tire out, you are out. *Edd: Incorrect educationaless. *First up, the Strong Melons. Go! (All run) *Two minutes later, they started to drop out like this. *Phineas: 10th. Reason: He tired out. *Panini: 9th. Reason: She tripped over a cone. *Thomas: 8th. Reason: He fell in a ditch. *Eddy: 7th. Reason: He got slammed with a tree. *Kevin: 6th. Reason: He accidently went on a ramp and he fell down hurt. *Plank: 5th. Reason: He never reached a mile. *Jonny: 4th. Reason: He was waiting for Plank. *Nazz: 3rd. Reason: He got hit by a boat. *Ferb: 2nd. Reason: He got hit by a boat. *Ed: 1st. Reason: He flew over the obstacles. *Best yet! It took you 2 hours to all drop out. Miles: 90,000 miles and 20 centimeters for Ed's record! Nazz dropped 1 centimeter short! Now the Weak suns. Go! *1 second later, they dropped out like this. *Edd: 7th. Reaosn: He tired out. *Spongebob: 6th. Reason: He fell in a ditch. *Mung: 5th. Reason: He was distracted. *Truffles: 4th. Reason: She was distractred. *Chowder: 3rd. Reason: He tired out. *Schnizel: 2nd. Reason: He tripped. *Rolf: Winner and first. Reason: He payed attention and never tired. *Whooa! The Weak Suns win! Rolf didn't pay attention and run 401 miles after the finish line! What a win! *Jonny: Plank says this sucks. *Eddy: I permanitly know who to vote off. The Bonfire *Time to vote! (After the votes, here are the unknown results:) *Ed: Plank. *Eddy: Plank. *Kevin: Phineas. *Nazz: Plank. *Plank: Phineas. *Jonny: Phineas. *Panini: Plank. *Thomas: Plank. *Phineas: Plank. *Ferb: Plank. *Okay. I have 9 marshmellows on this plate. When I call your name, come and get a marshmellow. Thomas. *Thomas: Phew. *Nazz, Ed, Kevin! *Nazz: Awesome, dudes! *Ed: Yummy yummy yummy! *Kevin: Okay. *Ferb, Eddy, Panini. *Ferb: Well, in that case it's great to get a marshmellow. That means i'm safe. *Eddy: Disco dance! *Not right now, Eddy. *Jonny: Oh no, Plank! Plank says I hope Phineas is out. (All stare at Plank) *Jonny: Why ya' starin' at Plank? *Jonny! *Jonny: I get a yummy marshmelllow! *Well hehehe. Phineas, Plank. One of you are going home tonight. (Both look scared for a minute) *Phineas! *Phineas: Phew. *Jonny: (sobs) Oh no! YOU HURT PLANK'S FEELINGS!!!!!!!! *But Plank's out. Bye bye, boardy. (throws Plank onto the boat of losers) *Jonny: PLANK! PLANK! I REFUSE TO GO ON WITHOUT PLANK! NO! NO! NO! *Eddy: Shut up and go on, Jonny. *Jonny: PLANK GONE, QUIT TOMORROW! THE END Next time... Next timne on Total Crosover Island, Jonny gets really upset with Plank's elimination at the last bonfire cerimony and trys to quit. Meanwhile, the team gets annoyed by Schnizel's "Radda" talk. Find out what happens on the next episode of Total, Crossover, ISLAND! Category:Fan Fiction